Unveiled
by AbaraiArekushisu
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime's eyes are opened. A series of related drabbles centered around a growing love, told in breif snippits. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me in a dream, and I just had to get it started before it faded away. I'm still working on Greater Heights, but I just had to get this up here too. ~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It always felt like this, like he was being bathed in sunshine. The warmth surrounded him like a blanket, but it seeped inside too. He could feel his scars disintegrating; his aches and pains fading away. It always felt like this. Opening his eyes, Kurosaki Ichigo could see her slight figure kneeling before him; her eyebrows furrowed uncharacteristically in concentration, her long auburn hair flowing down her back.<p>

_She's always here when I need her…_

_Inoue… How could I not have seen?_

* * *

><p><em>Just a little more and He'll be better…<em>

She could feel the impurities and pain leaving his body. She never told anyone, but whenever she healed someone, she could feel their initial pain. From the moment she put up her warm glowing dome, it was like her nervous system was connected with theirs; she felt what they felt. That's how she knew when they were ready to stand again. She could feel Ichigo healing and knew it would be just a little longer until he was done.

_He saves me, and I guess in a way, I'm saving him too…_

_Kurosaki-kun… How could I not have seen?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the first installment, more will be coming soon. Do you think it's worth continuing?**

~review please~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next installment.**

* * *

><p>Standing Alone<p>

"You're all better Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said, releasing Ichigo from her warm, glowing orb. She watched as he sat up and examined his body.

She watched as he sat up and looked over his torso and arms, stretching them over his head. She watched as he flexed his feet and rotated his ankles. She watched as he drew his knees up and examined his calves. She watched until she realized she shouldn't be watching anymore.

"Inoue, are you all right, your face is all red." She heard Ichigo say.

"Oh! Heh-heh…I'm fine!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Um… I should go, since you're okay now." She had just turned to leave when she felt a hand grip her wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>All done, next chapter is coming real soon… as in the next 10 minutes. Don't forget to review. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here's the NEXT installment. Italics are thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Recognition<p>

"I just wanted to say thank you." Said Kurosaki Ichigo, gently holding onto Inoue's wrist, keeping her from leaving.

"It's no problem Kurosaki-kun! I'm so much better at this now, I barley have to think about it anymore."

"No," interrupted Ichigo. He struggled to find the right words. " I mean thank you for… for…"

He watched as Orihime turned to face him fully. "For what, Kurosaki-kun?"

"For…" _Crap, what am I trying to say?_

He could only grow more flustered as it dawned on him that he had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Please review. (It's like pressing the "like" button on facebook! [that's not my idea by the way])<strong>

**Bonous Question!**

**Do you think I'm doing a good job of staying in character with Ichigo? Yes? No? Don't hold back, I can take the criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing. Italics are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"For being there when I need you most."<p>

For when he needed her most? She felt her heart soar at the thought of him needing her. She wanted to just tell him that it was fine, but one small selfish part of her wanted more.

"You need me?" she asked softly.

"Of course I do." She heard him say. "I need you to heal me…"

_He needs me! He needs me!_

"… just like you need me to protect you."

_… no._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

* * *

><p>The way her face had the ability to go from elated to crestfallen was fascinating.<p>

"Oh-oh, of course." He heard her say.

He watched as she gently, yet firmly, loosed her wrist from his grasp.

"Oi, Inoue, what's wrong?" She was so happy a moment ago. "Was it something I said?"

He watched as she flailed her arms and sputtered, "No! Don't worry Kurosaki-kun! I'm fine! I have to go!"

She was gone with a whip of her auburn hair before he could say a word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, I'm trying. This is supposed to be a drabble-ish story. Review, ne?**


End file.
